Nothing will never be the same again
by Willowme
Summary: Concours IWNFTN : Un seul regard échangé, un sourire apprivoisé, mais malgré leur attirance mutuelle, que va-t-il leurs rester?


Concours IWNFTN – _**Nothing will never be the same again**_

« Mini-Fic ~ I Would Never Forget This Night

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. (En même temps, vu mon grand âge, on à encore le droit ? xD)**_

_**J'ai choisi : Jasper/Bella (Tous humains)**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

Enfin en vacances, loin de tout, mais au moins son frère avait eut une très bonne idée : partir un mois complet loin du froid, de la grisaille, des meurtres perpétrés régulièrement à New York. Ils avaient longtemps hésités entre le Brésil et Cuba, pour finalement atterrir à Cuba. Ville chaude sous tous ces aspects et c'était ce dont Jasper avait besoin, fuir la routine boulot-dodo et surtout boulot-boulot… Et avoir enfin une vraie vie d'homme ! Non pas que son métier l'ennuyais, bien au contraire, il adorait travailler avec les tigres du cirque Jackson. En tant que soigneur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre faille, ses bébés, comme il aimait le dire ne devait en aucun cas attaquer le dresseur, qui n'était autre que son propre frère, Edward. Ils s'entendaient à merveilles tous les six, quatre tigresses et eux deux.

Enfin, pour le moment il devait oublier la dernière intervention qu'avait eut la plus jeune, la petite dernière arrivée, la cinquième en quelque sorte qui devait monter sur scènes avec eux. Le propriétaire s'en était débarrassé dans un champ, presque mourante, non agonisante, toute la face fracturé en plusieurs endroits : son museau avait été écrasé, l'os maxillaire comprenant le corps de la mâchoire était un véritable parcours du combattant pour tout remettre en place… Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais en fermant les yeux, il se rappelait encore comment il l'avait découvert, la pauvre, gisant sur le coté, baignant dans son sang. Il avait appelé immédiatement les urgences et l'avais fait transporter dans un endroit plus sur. Le seul problème avait été également le fait qu'Alice, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé n'avais pas pu être identifiée par qui que se soit. Ou bien tout le monde s'en fichais, ou bien personne ne voulait se mouiller, mais il avait été porté plainte, trouvant inadmissible de faire cela à un animal, personne ne méritait de se faire battre ainsi. Mais les gens, lorsqu'ils ne veulent plus d'animaux dits « exotiques », ils les jetaient, les laissant dans la nature sans penser à ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite.

Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées, Alice allait bien mieux, elle était en convalescence pour encore un bon moment et lorsqu'il rentrerait, il pourrait commencer à la voir travailler à son rythme. Il avait senti lorsqu'il était parti qu'elle était triste, mais s'il continuait sur cette voie, il resterait le célibataire le plus convoité, après son frère bien entendu. Il regarda sur le coté et vit les yeux d'Edward fermé à poing, la tête en arrière, il devait bien dormir vu les ronflements, même le bruit de l'avion ne couvrait pas ses bruits. Jasper se mit à rire doucement, puis regarda par le hublot, bientôt, très bientôt ils arriveront à destination et oublier les soucis, demain est un autre jour. Sur ses pensées, il ferma les yeux et s'endormis bien vite, il restait huit d'heures de vols tout de même et parler tout seul ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Autant se reposer, car avec son frère, il savait qu'il ne serait vraiment pas en vacances, mais en chasse, Edward comptait bien faire travailler ce qui lui servait de cerveau entre les jambes et s'occuper de la vie sexuelle de son frère…

[i]Mesdames et Messieurs, le vol 854 à destination de José Marti est sur le point de s'achever. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures et d'attendre l'arrêt- complet de l'appareil avant de vous lever. Nous espérons que votre voyage c'est agréablement passé… Ladies and gentlemen…[/i]

Ah enfin ! Dire que je croyais que tu allais rester endormi durant tout le trajet espèce de marmotte ! Edward taquinait son frère une fois de plus.

Quoi ? Non, mais je rêve, qui es-ce qui a ronflé durant presque tout le trajet? Et c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

Jasper ferma les yeux une minute avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Edward. Son sourire plus que satisfaisant n'augurait rien de bon.

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Edward ?

Moi ? Rien du tout voyons… Enfin presque rien.

Oui, je vais te croire… Laisse tomber, nous sommes bientôt arrivés de toute façon, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cet avion et ne plus être obligé de subir ton odeur de fauve !

Ils adoraient se chamailler, pire que des gamins et pourtant à bientôt trente ans pour Jasper et vingt-huit pour Edward, ils avaient bien plus l'allure d'hommes, que de gamins. Le débarquement se passa tranquillement et une fois les bagages récupérés, ils prirent un taxi pour arriver à leur hôtel. Les clés en main, ils montèrent au douzième étage et entrèrent dans la chambre, pardon la suite, comprenant deux chambres, une de chaque coté d'un salon immense. Un balcon courrait tout le long de la suite, donnant une vue imprenable sur la piscine, mais surtout la mer au loin. A vue de nez, elle se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre, parfait pour son petit jogging le matin, pensait Jasper.

J'ai pris cette chambre, dit Edward en désignant celle qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Jasper hocha la tête, il s'en fichait royalement de l'endroit où il dormirait, du moment qu'il avait un lit, c'était le principal. Il parti dans sa « chambre » et commença à ouvrir ses bagages, deux sacs complet pour un mois, c'était le minimum pour survivre. Entre ses produits de rasages et son maillot de bain, cela lui aurais suffit, mais non, Edward lui avait fourré la moitié de sa garde-robe prétextant que l'on ne savait jamais sur qui nous allions tomber… Parfois Jasper se demandais si son frère n'était pas une petite sœur au départ vu certaines de ses réactions. Il secoua la tête mentalement et allais les ranger lorsqu'il fut tiré par son frère loin de ses réflexions.

Laisse tomber tout ça et bouge tes fesses, on va aller à la piscine de suite !

Maintenant ? Je n'ai rien rangé et puis…

Jaz ! Arrête s'il te plait, met ton maillot et on descend, maintenant !

Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Parce que je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde dans cette chambre avec juste mon frère, je veux pouvoir revenir cette nuit et ne pas dormir seul, tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

Et en quoi le fait que ton frère soit avec toi t'aiderais ?

Mais tout simplement parce deux beaux mecs comme nous vont les attirer comme des mouches.

Jasper faisait la moue, il n'aimait pas jouer de son corps de la même manière que Edward, mais plus ce dernier insistait et plus il se laissait convaincre, pour finalement aller se changer dans la minute qui suivit. Ils prirent une serviette chacun et descendaient rapidement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée afin de traverser le hall. Ils suivirent le bruit des rires, des plongeons dans l'eau et surtout le soleil qui illuminait le hall de sortie. D'ailleurs ce dernier les éblouit tant et si bien qu'ils durent plisser les yeux afin de s'acclimater. Une fois mis leur paire de lunette de soleil sur leur nez, ils avançaient jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Edward posa le tout sur un des transats et tapa son frère sur le bras.

Regarde-moi ça, toutes ses demoiselles ne demande qu'à être cueillies !

Ed, j'ai aucune envie de draguer à peine arrivé et puis si c'est juste pour tirer un coup, non merci, je me sens en âge de trouver la femme idéale et …

Blablabla, arrêtes-moi ces conneries, d'accord ? Je n'ai aucune envie de déprimer par ta faute. Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi, je vais chasser ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Oui, chasser, il avait déjà dû repérer sa proie depuis qu'il était arrivé ! Et le voila parti sur le plongeoir pour sauter tout en souplesse dans l'eau. Jasper le regardais faire, un vrai coq celui-là lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il souriait se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire tout seul et décida de s'installer confortablement sur le deuxième transat. Il aurait dû prendre un livre car il s'ennuyait ferme et finalement s'endormit. Le voyage l'avait éreinté finalement. Il fut réveillé par des rires proches de lui et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut happé par un regard chaud, il avait l'impression de tomber dans une tasse de chocolat chaud, avec des éclats dorés de noisettes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait à cela, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas cette boisson chaude, ni même froide d'ailleurs, mais le regard qu'il avait en face de lui était magnifique. La jeune femme se détourna rapidement se rendant compte qu'il l'avait vu et s'enfuyait vers le hall d'entrée. Il se leva pour la suivre lorsque son frère lui barra le passage, une blonde dans chaque bras. Génial, il allait maintenant se mettre à lui choisir les femmes !

Où est-ce que tu va comme ça ? Jasper mon frère, je vous en ais parlé, je te présente ses charmantes demoiselles.

Bonjour. roucoula la première.

B'jour.

Très sympathique la deuxième à croire qu'elle allait se faire bouffer par l'un de nous deux.

Bonjour, désolé Ed, mais je dois y aller.

Aller ? Où ça ? Allez reste avec nous, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de plus important ? Lui demanda son frère.

Et bien, il y a…

Jasper commençait sa phrase en regardant derrière les trois personnes, mais la jeune femme brune avait disparu de son champ de vision. Dommage, il n'allait surement pas faire tout l'hôtel pour la retrouver, si elle y résidait, bien entendu. Il soupira puis regarda son frère entouré des deux plantes qu'il avait péché. L'une d'elle lui mordillait déjà l'oreille, cela commençait bien tiens et l'autre paraissait tellement timide qu'il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré.

Rien, tu as raison, alors vous vous appelez comment ?

Oh, moi, on me siffle régulièrement, disait la blonde qui avait presque une main dans le short de bain d'Edward, mais mon prénom c'est Tanya et elle, c'est Renesmée, c'est franchement pas super comme prénom, mais bon.

Jasper se sentais gênée devant ce qui venait de se dire et son frère qui ne disait rien… Normal, vu comment il était occupé à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de cette… Il prit une grande inspiration, les voyant s'allonger sur l'un des fauteuils et pris par la main la pauvre Renesmée pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Viens allons voir plus loin, lui murmura t-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et le suivis docilement. Une fois rentré dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle sembla respirer mieux et il se rendit compte qu'elle devait être tendue depuis un bon moment. Il lui lâcha la main doucement ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne l'avait pas emmené pour se la faire, mais juste pour lui éviter le spectacle dépravant des deux autres.

Je suis désolé pour mon frère, il est parfois très… Euh, enfin, il est comme ça. Il a voulu que nous venions ici pour nous aérer l'esprit, mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

Oui, je vois et dire que cette fille prétend être mon amie, j'en ais ma claque ! J'ai bien envie de la foutre en dehors de notre chambre, mais elle risquerait d'élire domicile dans la votre.

Ah non, pitié pas ça, je veux pouvoir dormir tout de même. Lui dit-il en riant.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et cela détendait l'atmosphère. Il comptait lui offrir un verre, mais elle le prit au dépourvue.

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvée de leurs griffes. Peut-être à une prochaine ! Elle faisait demi-tour, direction les ascenseurs lorsqu'il la rattrapa.

Attends, tu… Tu n'as pas envie d'aller boire un verre ? En toute amitié bien sur.

Bien sur… Oui, pourquoi pas, mais je dois me changer, je n'ais pas envie que tout le monde me reluque parce que je suis en paréo. On se rejoint dans dix minutes ? Ici ?

Il accepta et remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer et lorsqu'il redescendit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu trop lentement, cela faisait plus de quinze minutes. En même temps les femmes étaient toujours en retard donc cela ne l'ennuyait pas plus que cela. Il alla s'asseoir en face des ascenseurs et attendait de la voir sortir, sauf qu'au bout de dix minutes, il commençait à s'impatienter. Il aurait bien été demander sa chambre pour l'appeler, mais à part son prénom, il n'en savait pas plus. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Elle lui avait posé un lapin ! Il soupira doucement, se releva et appela l'ascenseur lorsqu'un groom arriva devant lui avec un mot dans la main.

Vous êtes Jasper ? Une femme du nom de Renesmée, elle ne m'a pas donné son nom mais m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir ceci.

Merci.

Il prit le mot et remonta dans sa suite, allant directement sur le balcon. Il s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils et ouvris la lettre.

_Jasper_

_Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu venir à notre… Euh, rendez-vous ?_

_Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai fait mes bagages, un problème de famille._

_Je vous note mon adresse, si un jour vous voulez venir me voir, on ne sait jamais._

_Merci d'être venu à mon secours beau Chevalier, mais je suis persuadée que vous trouverez un jour votre princesse et pas la peine de vous demander comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout._

_Peut-être à bientôt._

_Renesmée_

Il regarda le ciel ensoleillé qui commençait à décliner, retourna la carte et lorsqu'il vit où elle habitait, oui, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle lui avait donné son adresse. Le Danemark… Il en avait entendu parler une fois, à cause d'un échange d'étudiants, mais sans plus, il ne c'était pas attardé dessus. Il aurait peut-être dû au final, mais bon elle était partie et avec elle le fait qu'il aurait pu parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas en extase devant lui ou son frère. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un gloussement de dinde, misère… Edward arrivait déjà avec la Clara, non la blondasse, oui cela lui allait mieux. En tout cas, ils ne le remarquèrent même pas et entrèrent dans la chambre, fermant derrière eux, encore heureux tiens ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils laissent ouvert à tous les passants. Et en plus elle était bruyante, non, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Jasper se leva et alla directement dans sa chambre pour éviter de les entendre, surtout elle qui émettait des bruits de truie égorgée ! Il se mit à rire en pensant à une truie, elles avaient bien plus de grâce que celle-là ! Il s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux et LE fameux regard venait le hanter. Dommage, il ne saura jamais qui elle était, surtout qu'il n'avais aperçu que sa silhouette et serait bien incapable de la reconnaitre de dos. Il décidé d'aller manger tout seul, laissant les deux zigotos s'amuser.

Calme et sérénité, voila ce dont il avait besoin, même si ses fauves lui manquaient ! Et dire qu'il était là pour un mois complet… Faites qu'Edward se lasse vite de cette blondasse, car il ne se voyait pas se coucher en entendant ses bruits-là ! Après un diner léger, il décidé d'aller sur la plage, la nuit étoilé serait reposante, même si des couples étaient déjà présent. Il se sentait seul d'un coup en les voyant s'embrasser, se baigner, faire ces choses que l'on ne pouvait faire qu'à deux… Il enleva ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus sur le sable encore chaud de la journée. La plupart des gens étaient bronzés, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés bien avant lui. Comparé à eux, il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, mais Jasper n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'assit à même le sable, ouvrant sa chemise blanche face à la mer et laissant le vent s'engouffrer, la faisant voler derrière lui, ainsi que ses cheveux. Il n'était pas passé se faire couper les cheveux depuis un bon moment et il commençait à les avoir long, un peu trop à son gout d'ailleurs. Il se laissait bercer par le bruit des vagues, du vent, entendant de moins en moins de bruits. Il se faisait tard, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer comme les gens qui s'en allait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ce qui le sorti de ce calme absolu fut le cri d'une femme un peu plus loin. A la façon dont elle criait, elle devait être attaqué, ou violenté. Il se leva rapidement et couru dans la direction des cris, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre quels dangers il pouvait bien y avoir, tout ce qui l'importait c'était d'entendre des cris et d'aller au secours de la personne. Il passa une butte de sable et lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme repliée sur elle-même, seule, il pensait arriver trop tard, le ou les attaquant devaient déjà être partis.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, il faisait sombre de ce coté de la plage, mal éclairé de la lune et ne pouvais voir comment elle allait.

Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ?

Il avait parlé doucement, voyant bien qu'elle tremblait, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur non plus elle semblait tellement effrayée ? Il sentait qu'elle avait peur sans même voir son visage, oui, il devait probablement être fatigué. Le visage se tourna vers lui et il eut un choc.

Vous ? Souffla t-il.

Elle essuya son visage, montrant son pied.

Je me suis fait piquer par un scorpion, je pensais pouvoir marcher pieds nus, le réceptionniste m'a certifié que je pouvais et voila, je… Cette bestiole, j'ai dû lui marcher dessus, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai ressenti une piqure et… Je vais mourir c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Jasper se mit à rire, bon sang, cela faisait du bien, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il s'approcha doucement et lui pris sa cheville, si fine, si délicate entre ses doigts et regarda sérieusement l'endroit qu'elle venait de lui indiquer. Il appuya doucement à certains endroits pour vérifier et lorsqu'elle sursauta, il arrêta.

Désolé, hum, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit un scorpion, mais pour être sur, il vaudrait mieux que je vous emmène voir un médecin.

Euh, vous croyez ? Je veux dire vous pensez que c'était autre chose ? dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

Je pense oui, mais n'en suis pas sur. Allez accrochez-vous à mon cou et… Attendez.

Il pensait à remettre mes chaussures rapidement et passais ses bras autour d'elle. Une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras, dans son dos. Il la laissa prendre ses propres chaussures et n'en revenait pas. Elle était là, pelotonnée contre lui, elle et ses grands yeux chocolat pétillants. Il pouvait voir les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues, mais elle n'en était que plus belle. Il avait eut un véritable coup de cœur, ou coup de foudre, peu importe la façon de le dire, mais il savait que c'était elle. Son corps, son esprit, tout lui criait de la garder pour lui tout seul et dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'emmener ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie. Elle ne disait plus rien, somnolant à moitié dans ses bras, les mains autour de son cou, elle était si légère. Il en profitait pour la détailler un peu plus, il pouvait voir le renflement de ses seins sous sa chemise blanche entrouverte, ses longues jambes bronzées, hum cela faisait un moment qu'elle devait être ici et son short en jean dévoilait ses cuisses fermes. Il le savait, il la portait et sentait bien qu'elle s'entretenait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage, les yeux fermés, elle ressemblait à un ange, des sourcils fournis, une bouche pulpeuse, un teint parfait et tout cela sans maquillage, pas comme l'autre qui criait comme une truie avec son frère. Il pouffa doucement et s'arrêta pour sourire de plus belle, elle était complètement endormie dans ses bras, en totale confiance. Peut-être qu'elle ressentait la même chose ? Ou bien elle était trop fatiguée ? Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, où le réceptionniste leur ouvra la salle de soin. Il allait prévenir le médecin de garde, encore ensommeillé par ailleurs lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

Bonsoir, alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Vous pouvez la posez sur la table d'examen vous savez, je ne vais pas la manger. Disait-il en souriant.

Jasper la déposa à regret et caressa doucement son visage pour la réveiller. Elle papillonna des yeux, souriant doucement à son visage, puis fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'elle vit l'entourage, elle se redressa.

Vous êtes le médecin ? Demanda-t-elle.

Oui, pourquoi je n'en ai pas l'air ?

Si, si, c'est juste que… Non, laissez tomber, euh, je… Je crois que je me suis fait piquer par un scorpion sur la plage. Juste sous le pied.

Un scorpion ? En cette saison ? Etrange, mais bon, lequel est-ce et allongez-vous d'accord ?

C'est celui-ci, lui dit-elle en montrant celui qui avait été piqué, mais c'est grave ?

Attendez, je n'ai pas encore regardé, allongez-vous, s'il vous plait et ne bougez pas d'accord, je vais déjà nettoyer et ensuite je vous dirais tout ce que je fais d'accord ?

Je… D'accord.

Jasper voyait bien que cela lui coutait de s'allonger, mais elle le fit, se mordillant encore plus les lèvres, se triturant tellement les doigts qu'elle allait se les arracher. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main, doucement, se penchant vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Il était complètement absorbé dans son regard.

Tout va bien se passer, il sait ce qu'il fait, ça va aller.

Il caressa doucement sa joue du dos de la main. Ils étaient tous les deux captivés l'un par l'autre, ne se rendant même plus compte de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais juste avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes si tentatrices, une voix l'arrêta. Il se redressa à regret et pu voir dans les yeux de la belle inconnue qu'elle se sentait gênée.

C'est terminé ! Vous voyez vous avez été sage et vous n'avez rien senti. Voici de quoi combattre la fièvre, si vous en avez bien entendu et il faudra attendre un peu avant de poser le pied au sol. Votre mari n'aura qu'à vous porter ce soir pour rentrer et demain matin, vous sentirez un tiraillement, mais rien de méchant. Il me faut votre nom ainsi que votre numéro de chambre, c'est pour le registre.

Son mari ? Jasper était perplexe et lorsqu'il comprit que le médecin parlait de lui, il se sentait confus, mais au moment où il s'expliquait, elle parlait en même temps.

Ce n'est pas mon époux…

Je ne suis pas son mari…

Le médecin les regardait tous les deux, quelque peu surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraître la seconde suivante.

Ecoutez, faites ce que vous voulez, j'ai juste besoin de votre…

Oui, mon nom, coupa la jeune femme, Swan, Bella Swan et je suis dans la suite… 27 B. dit'elle en regardant Jasper.

Bien, je le note, voila, c'est bon vous pouvez y aller et moi, je vais aller finir ma nuit. Bonne fin de soirées.

Jasper la reprit dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée et l'emporta avec lui, remerciant le médecin. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui, éteignant les lumières, il allait probablement retourner dormir, comme il l'avait dit.

Ecoutez, merci de m'avoir amené ici, mais maintenant, je peux rentrer seule dans ma chambre. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Disait la jeune Bella essayant de descendre de ses bras.

Non, le médecin à bien dit que vous ne deviez pas marcher, donc je vous ramène jusqu'en haut… Bella.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme cela, un point c'est tout !

Elle se mit à bouder, essayant de croiser les bras, mais ne pouvait pas et préférait regarder ailleurs. Elle sentait bien ce corps chaud contre le sien et avait pu voir, ressentir les muscles qu'il avait au niveau de son torse et de ses bras. Il la portait comme si elle n'était pas grand-chose, une poupée en somme. Il appela l'ascenseur et une fois entré à l'intérieur, elle se sentait encore plus petite. Elle s'humidifiait les lèvres et enfin se mit à parler, coupant ce silence qui commençait à lui peser.

Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de moi, je me suis toujours débrouillée seule et… Enfin, mon père à voulu me faire plaisir en m'envoyant ici, il voulait que je me repose et pense à autre chose, ce que j'ai fait, mais… Enfin je suis désolée de m'être montré grossière, je ne voulais pas.

Ce n'es rien et j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que vous, vous savez, alors vous ne m'avez pas fait peur, loin de là. Dit-il en riant. Je suis dresseur de fauves, alors forcément, je peux me montrer très têtu. Ah voila, nous sommes arrivés.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage de Bella et il l'emmena jusqu'à sa porte. Il mit un peu de temps à trouver, surtout qu'elle ne disait rien, mais une fois devant il lui souriait.

Je pense qu'il faudrait la clé, car pour ouvrir se sera bien plus pratique.

Euh, oui, pardon. Posez-moi au sol, ca ira mieux.

Il la posa doucement, la gardant contre lui en la maintenant par la taille et pu constater qu'elle était petite par rapport à lui, elle lui arrivait juste au niveau de l'épaule. Elle fouilla dans une de ses poches arrière, faisant ressortir sa poitrine sans le vouloir. Il soupira doucement chassant cette vision et lorsqu'elle tourna enfin sa clé, elle semblait comme arrêté par le temps. La porte s'entrouvrit, mais elle n'entrait pas et se retourna vers lui, se mordant toujours les lèvres. Jasper les regardait, fasciné une fois de plus et ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir les gouter. Il se baissa à sa hauteur, juste à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, sentant son souffle sur son visage. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, sur la porte derrière elle et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'attendait à tout, qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle lui donne une claque, mais surement pas à ça ! Elle se colla à lui, glissant ses bras autour de son cou et répondant avec passion à ce baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, dansaient une danse des plus sensuelle, savourant l'autre sans fin. Leurs gémissements se faisaient entendre et dans un moment de pure folie, Jasper la porta dans ses bras, passant ses mains sous ses fesses et la plaqua contre cette porte de chambre. Ils avaient beau être dans le couloir, il pourrait lui faire l'amour contre cette porte sans aucun remords. Il dévorait littéralement sa bouche, ne lui laissant que peu de répit pour respirer, revenant sans cesse dessus, la mordillant, la léchant, il avait une faim en lui qui le poussait à se montrer sauvage. Les mains de Bella glissaient dans ses cheveux, les empoignant plus fort, gémissant toujours contre sa bouche, se frottant contre lui.

Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle avait envie de lui, alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle utilisa ses cuisses pour se hisser sur sa taille et être plus haute que lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche, glissant contre son entrejambe. Elle s'amusait à plusieurs reprises à monter et descendre, sentant sa protubérance. Elle descendait sa main entre eux pour le caresser lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre et l'arrêta net. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans le couloir, à la vue de tout le monde ce qui atténua complètement son désir, enfin presque. Un couple avançait au loin dans le couloir et elle se sentait totalement perdue. Elle descendit rapidement de ses bras et le regarda, il était si beau ainsi, les lèvres gonflées, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentait bien ses mains autour de sa taille et posa les siennes dessus.

Je suis désolée, je… Je ne peux pas, c'est… trop vite, ça va trop vite, je… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, s'adossant contre. Elle glissa le long de la porte essayant de reprendre ses esprits, elle avait failli faire une très grosse bêtise avec cet homme et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle en avait eut envie.

Il était comme un abruti devant la porte fermée, son pantalon tiré vers l'avant à cause de son désir pour elle. Trop vite ? Oui, cela allait trop vite, mais il avait cru… Il posa une main sur le haut de la porte ainsi que son front et se surpris à respirer plus normalement. Bon sang, il avait failli presque la violer contre cette porte ! Maintenant, il comprenait mieux sa réaction, il n'y avait pas de peur dans son regard, mais oui, il avait failli la prendre comme une vulgaire fille de joie et elle méritait mieux que cela.

Pardonnes-moi, murmura-t-il.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'entendrait rien et s'éloigna doucement de la chambre, non sans un regret. Arrivé à sa chambre, deux étages plus hauts, il se mit sur le balcon, ne voulant voir personne et surtout pas la blonde qui devait toujours être dans les parages, un soutien-gorge trainait encore sur le pas de sa porte. Désespérant… Il posa ses coudes contre la rambarde, regardant en bas, essayant de se sermonner sur le fait qu'il ne c'était jamais comporté ainsi avec quiconque, mais ses yeux… Il ferma les siens et les revoyaient, juste devant lui et la douceur de ses lèvres, ce baiser passionné caché derrière son corps si frêle, si menu et pourtant si femme… Il en ressentait encore ses courbes féminines et alors qu'il essayait de ne plus penser à elle, il l'imaginait en train de la déshabiller, l'allongeant sur son lit, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, la faisant frémir de plaisir… Il gémit même sous l'impact de la vision et faillit jouir ! Bon sang, une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien. Il rentra sans faire de bruit, les deux autres devaient dormir et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla, fit jaillir l'eau froide et entra directement sous le jet. Il espérait que le froid allait le ramollir, mais rien, tant qu'il avait son visage en tête, il n'y arriverait pas. Il se savonna doucement, glissant sur son membre lentement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, commença par se caresser son sexe dur comme de la pierre, laissant une main sur son prépuce, le découvrant lentement, tandis que l'autre faisait des va-et viens lents, mais régulier jusqu'à la base. Il se malaxa doucement les bourses, imaginant les petits doigts de Bella et gémissait de plus en plus. Ses mains s'activaient sur son membre, alternaient, le faisant gonfler de plus en plus, puis il se mit à serrer son gland et se masturba encore plus vite jusqu'à se déverser contre la paroi. Il se retrouvait en arc de cercle et se sentait bien, allant même jusqu'à rire. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir en solitaire et il savait que c'était grâce à elle.

Il se rinça, ainsi que la douche et sorti rapidement. Une fois essuyé, il mis sa serviette autour de la taille et traversa le salon, de toute manière, plus personne ne sortirait de la chambre de son frère et allait s'installer sur le canapé lorsqu'un coup bref, mais furtif contre la porte l'alerta. Il regarda l'heure, il était près de trois heures du matin, soit plus d'une heure après qu'il soit rentré. Qui pouvait bien venir ici à cette heure-là ? Il alla ouvrir la porte et resta bouche bée.

Bella ? bafouilla-t-il.

Je peux entrer ? Je dois te parler de quelque chose, à moins que je ne te dérange ?

Elle le matait ouvertement, n'en perdant pas une miette, il était toujours en serviette, torse nu et elle se disait que oui, il avait tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, et elle avança d'un pas, mais tomba sur le soutien gorge et préféra battre en retraite.

Je n'aurais pas dû venir finalement, je vois que tu n'es pas seul.

Non, c'est vrai, je… Il se retourna voyant l'objet en question. Oh ça ? C'est à mon frère, enfin je veux dire il est avec moi, enfin, dans sa chambre avec une fille et ça doit être à elle, c'est tout. Reste s'il te plait… De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Il lui prit la main, l'attirant doucement à lui, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe et que ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt ne recommence, il la voulait, oh oui, malgré le fait qu'il c'était soulagé quelques minutes auparavant, sa serviette ne cachait pas du tout son désir pour elle, toujours aussi vivace.

Elle le regardait, si proche, il sentait bon, peut-être la vanille, elle n'en savait trop rien, elle utilisait uniquement des gels douche et shampoings à la fraise, les autres senteurs ? Elle n'aimait pas cela, c'était un souvenir de sa mère, le seul qui lui restait, alors elle ne voulait pas en changer, voila tout. Sa main dans la sienne lui fit perdre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, lui expliquer, elle cherchait ses mots, mais le fait de plonger de nouveau dans ses yeux verts émeraude, sa raison s'enfuyait. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et encore un autre de tel manière qu'elle n'appuyait que sur son pied valide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque à le toucher. Plus elle avançait et plus elle devait relever sa tête afin de ne pas perdre ce regard hypnotique. Elle posa une main sur son torse, caressant doucement ses muscles dessinés. Ses doigts remontaient lentement jusqu'à son cou, glissant derrière sa nuque pour l'obliger à descendre vers elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, soulevant celui qui lui faisait mal et l'observa un instant, avant de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il passa ses bras autour de son corps, n'essayant même pas de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle était là, juste devant elle, le caressant doucement, le rendant encore plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et la colla totalement lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il prit son temps pour redécouvrir sa bouche, prenant son temps pour la laisser respirer. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, juste son visage, tout son corps ne pouvait la lâcher et inspira profondément.

Je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt Bella. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, empli de désir.

Je ne compte pas m'échapper. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il la relâcha et pris sa main, l'entrainant à travers la suite jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui, il comptait bien sur le fait que personne ne devait entrer pour les déranger. Il resta derrière elle, l'enlaçant par la taille, posant sa tête contre son cou et déposant de doux baisers. Il bougeait doucement contre son dos, un peu comme s'il dansait sensuellement et la laissait trouver ses repères, sauf qu'elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Elle ne voulait penser à rien, sa chambre était très bien, c'était une chambre d'hôtel et elle était venu le voir, non, en fait, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à sa suite pour lui parler et était restée dehors jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le courage de frapper. Mais le voir ainsi, à moitié nu ne l'avait pas aidé et maintenant, elle se laissait aller, elle en avait envie, elle le désirait, plus rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant précis ! Elle se serrait contre lui, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, elle les trouvait beau, tout comme ses yeux, son corps… Il était la perfection même et ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet inconnu. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom et relâcha ses lèvres un instant.

Tu t'appelles comment ?

Jasper, Jaz pour les intimes. Dit-il en souriant.

Jaz… Hum, c'est parfait.

Elle reprit ses lèvres avec plus d'entrain, l'attirant à elle, reculant vers le grand lit. Elle se recula de quelques millimètres, lui souriant de plus belle.

J'ai toujours eut envie de faire l'amour dans un lit pareil. Ils sont tellement grand que l'on pourrait s'y perdre, dit-elle en riant.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te perdre un seul instant.

Son regard, leurs regards s'embrasaient mutuellement. C'était à se demander lequel des deux brulerait sous les yeux de l'autre, tellement la passion était dévorante. Il la porta et la déposa rapidement sur le lit, la faisant s'allonger lentement. Il en avait rêvé et maintenant il l'avait pour lui tout seul, mais encore trop habillé. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle, sans l'écraser, oubliant qu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette et commença à enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il baissa son visage jusqu'à son cou et déposait des baisers suivant le sillon de ses mains, boutons après boutons enlevés, baisers après baisers, il sentait ses frémissements s'amplifier et lorsqu'il arriva sur son nombril, il lui enleva cette chemise qui ne servait plus à grand-chose. Sa bouche remonta le long de son ventre, s'attardant entre ses deux seins, toujours bordées de dentelle. Ses mains glissaient sur ses cotés, caressant ses flancs avec délicatesse, il voulait se rattraper de tout à l'heure, il voulait être tendre, doux, il voulait être son meilleur amant qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Ses gestes la faisaient frémir de plus en plus, il le voyait, son corps se tendait sous lui et il en profita pour remonter à son cou, venant mordre la peau, la chair tendre de son cou, voulant la marquer, montrer qu'elle était à lui et pourtant il ne la connaissait pas, mais il voulait qu'elle garde une trace de leurs ébats.

Elle se laissait faire, savourant l'instant présent, oubliant tout ce qui pourrait être en dehors de cette chambre, elle ne voulait que lui, là, maintenant et l'après viendrait bien assez vite. Elle sentait ses baisers partout sur sa peau tandis qu'il la dénudait petit à petit. Ses mains ne pouvaient rester inactives et elle les posa sur ses épaules nues, glissant sur son dos, remontant dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. Lorsqu'il arriva à son cou, elle le serra fort contre elle, sentant que la serviette qu'il portait était bien de trop. Elle laissait ses doigts errer sur les muscles de son dos, les dessinant un à un, descendant toujours jusqu'à arriver à la cambrure de ses reins, juste au-dessus de ce dernier rempart le concernant. Elle glissa un doigt de chacune des ses mains juste à l'intérieur du bord et suivait la couture tranquillement.

Il releva la tête pour la regarder faire, lui souriant, caressant ses cheveux, les étalant sur le lit. Il adorait la couleur qu'il prenait sous la lumière de la lune, une partie s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et tombais juste à coté d'eux. En les étalant, ils les voyaient brillant, soyeux, magnifiques, tout comme elle. Il faisait le chemin inverse suivant ses longs cheveux de l'index pour retourner sur son visage, caressant sa bouche. Bella en profita pour attraper ce doigt et le mordiller, le lécher de sa petite langue, puis le relâcha pour prendre possession de sa bouche. Elle se redressa un peu pour tirer sur le nœud de la serviette et la fit glisser le long de son corps, tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Les deux vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol rapidement.

Jasper était en admiration, il avait déjà couché avec d'autres femmes, mais elle… Elle était parfaite. Il posa doucement une main sur l'un de ses seins, il était juste à la taille de la paume de sa main. Il faisait glisser son pouce sur le renflement, sentant la pointe durcir à l'intérieur et commença par se frotter un peu plus entre ses cuisses, lui faisant ressentir son membre durci. Il cajola le premier de la main tandis que de l'autre, il vint le tourmenter de sa langue, le faisant pointer beaucoup plus vite. Il l'enroulait, tirait dessus avec les dents, le reprenait en bouche, pour mieux le caresser une fois de plus. Une fois qu'il fut bien éveillé, il continua son manège sur l'autre.

Bella ne cessait de gémir de plus en plus fort, ressentant le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus en elle. Il était doué de ses mains, de sa bouche et elle… Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle se cambrait sous lui, caressant son torse, glissant sur ses flancs, remontant un peu plus sur le lit et glissait ses genoux contre ses hanches, sentant son sexe qui se frottait contre sa féminité. Elle avait du mal à respirer tellement elle voulait contrôler ce qui lui arrivait, mais une vague de plaisir s'engouffrait en elle, inlassablement et elle n'attendait plus que lui pour la faire naviguer au-dessus. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et essaya de s'extirper de dedans.

Finalement, il l'aida à l'enlever, faisant glisser son string dans le même mouvement et revint entre ses cuisses, reprenant ses seins en bouche. Il n'avait pas envie de les lâcher tout de suite, il comptait bien embrasser, caresser, cajoler chaque parcelle de sa peau et il y mettait tout son cœur. Il glissa lentement sur son ventre, sentant les mains de sa douce amante venir de nouveau dans ses cheveux, et continuait son exploration. Ses doigts glissaient le long de son ventre, caressant ses cuisses de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur se rapprochant sans cesse de cette moite humidité qu'il sentait, mais s'éloignait tout aussi vite. Il l'attisait, lui apportant des sensations de chaleur, de véritables bouffées de chaleur lui faisant perdre pieds.

Elle crut qu'il ne la toucherait jamais en son centre et pourtant, lorsqu'il posa enfin ses lèvres sur ses lèvres intimes, elle soupira de bien-être. Il était si doux, si attentionné qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne cessait de se cambrer sous lui, en voulant toujours plus et dès que sa langue s'insinua entre se plis, elle était tellement excitée qu'un orgasme vint la prendre sans qu'elle s'y attende vraiment. Elle se mordit les lèvres à sang, frémissant de plaisir.

Il souriait contre sa féminité, prenant son temps pour la déguster. Sa langue allait dans le moindre de ses recoins, glissant de long en large, remontant de son vagin jusqu'à son clitoris. Ses mains allèrent sur ses hanches pour mieux la tenir, elle ne cessait de se cambrer et il se sentait fier de lui faire autant d'effet. Au bout d'un moment, il sentait ses mains sur sa tête, appuyant plus par instant, le massant, surement sans le vouloir. Il s'appliquait sur son petit bouton de chair tout rose tout gonflé, le léchant, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres, le roulant sans cesse. Il caressait la peau de ses cuisses, glissant de plus en plus vers son antre chaud et trempé, oh que oui, il était plus que près, il en avait le gout, la saveur sur le bout de la langue. Il glissa ses doigts en elle, sentant son intimité se resserrer dessus. Il glissa le plus loin possible en elle, effectuant des va-et-vient de plus en plus vite, tournant ses doigts pour mieux la remplir.

Elle ne cessait de gémir son prénom, écartant plus les cuisses, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les lâchant pour mieux serrer les draps sous elle. Elle crut qu'elle allait de nouveau avoir un orgasme, mais il remonta sa bouche, laissant ses doigts en elle, pour continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Le gout qu'il avait, son odeur aurait dû la répugner, mais non, rien de tout cela, elle était avide de le sentir, elle voulait tout de lui. Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort contre sa bouche, sentant ses doigts venir en elle avec force et rapidité, mais elle ne voulait pas jouir ainsi, pas encore alors que lui n'avait rien eut.

Attends, s'il te plait.

Mais… ?

D'un sourire elle le repoussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et entrepris de s'asseoir sur lui. Elle récupéra ses doigts pour les lécher, tandis qu'elle se frottait contre son entrejambe, près à assouvir n'importe quels fantasmes. Elle lui fit poser sa main sur l'un de ses seins et se baissa, l'embrassant longuement. Leurs langues ne se lâchaient plus, se savourant l'une l'autre, amplifiant le désir dans chacun de leur corps. Elle descendit sa bouche sur son corps, l'embrassant comme il l'avait fait auparavant, le goutant également. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du pli de l'aine, elle s'amusa à le caresser de ses seins, laissant ses cheveux glisser sur son corps, puis déposa un baiser sur son bout. Une goutte perlait déjà et elle la récupéra d'un coup de langue.

Cela le fit vibrer, il glissa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, massant sa nuque, ne la forçant en rien, sauf que lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue de la base au gland, lentement, très lentement, il dû se mordre les lèvres pour résister à lui demander de le prendre en bouche. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Il ressentait toutes les sensations qu'elle lui procurait, sa langue tournait autour de son membre, l'aspirant à chaque remontée pour le prendre mieux en bouche, caressant ce qui ne pouvait entrer d'une main. Il sentait les frissons grossir de plus en plus et l'arrêta d'une main.

Pas comme ça, murmura t-il.

Il la remonta jusqu'à lui, la faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et sans attendre, la fit descendre sur son membre. Ils n'attendaient que cela, l'un comme l'autre, leurs gémissements s'amplifiants dans la chambre. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sentant son vagin se contracter autour de lui à chaque fois qu'elle descendait, se cambrant plus pour mieux le prendre en entier.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse s'aidant de lui pour mieux monter et descendre sur lui. Elle aimait cette sensation de pouvoirs qu'elle avait sur lui, allant à son rythme, de plus en plus lentement, souriant lorsqu'elle le sentait vibrant en elle, puis prenait un rythme plus soutenu, allant plus fort plus vite, pour mieux l'enfoncer. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes se baissant pour mieux l'embrasser, pressant ses mains contre ses tempes.

A mon tour de jouer maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Il les retourna rapidement, attrapant ses poignets pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête et souriait. Elle était à sa merci et il allait pouvoir jouer à son tour. Elle l'avait fait languir, maintenant à son tour. Il sorti d'elle lentement, très lentement d'elle et laissait son gland juste au bord de son entrée, se frottant tout contre. Il pouvait voir le plaisir dans ses yeux et l'impatience de l'avoir de nouveau. Il entra d'un grand coup de reins profondément jusqu'à la garde gémissant de plaisir. Elle était si bonne, si serrée et lorsqu'elle releva ses jambes pour l'encercler, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il se mit à aller et venir en elle, plus vite, plus fort, la sentant se cambrer sous lui. Il sentait le plaisir former une boule de chaleur au niveau de son ventre qui d'un coup se réparti dans son corps, le faisant se déverser en elle.

Elle prit ses lèvres en otage, le serrant plus contre elle, laissant la jouissance la prendre de part en part. Elle ne cessait de murmurer son prénom contre ses lèvres, sentant leurs sexes trempés toujours imbriqués. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sentant son corps fatigué, mais elle se sentait bien.

Il sortit d'elle, presque à regret, se sentant à moitié vide, il avait eut l'impression d'être complet lorsqu'il était en elle. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis… Jamais en fait, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se mit sur le coté, l'encerclant de ses bras, collant son dos à son torse. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif et ne voulait pas lui en parler maintenant, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec cela. Il posa des baisers sur son épaule.

Tu restes avec moi ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, oui, elle resterait, peut-être pas toute la nuit, mais elle resterait un peu. Elle attendit qu'il s'endorme et se retourna pour le regarder dormir. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait ainsi, mais elle aimait le regarder, gardant un très beau souvenir de cette nuit. Elle se retira à regret de ses bras et le vit la chercher instinctivement, puis attrapa l'oreiller où sa tête était posée quelques secondes auparavant et le mit sous son nez. Elle sourit en le voyant faire et eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la chambre tombant nez-à-nez sur Edward. Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle prit sans un regard pour lui et parti rapidement. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, fit ses valises le plus vite possible, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, c'était impossible. En sortant elle récupéra un petit parasol, un de ceux que l'on trouve dans les boissons alcoolisées ou non d'ailleurs. Cela lui fera un souvenir de cette journée, c'était en buvant son cocktail qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de ce Jasper, avec ses grands yeux si beaux, son corps de rêves… Mais elle devait passer l'éponge dessus, elle devait ne plus y penser, il n'avait été qu'un contrat, bien malgré elle…


End file.
